Arthur I can save us
by ExcaliburStuckInMyStoneHeart
Summary: As per usual Merlin, Arthur and the gang get captured. But when things are looking grim, will Merlin get them out.
1. The Gold Slowly Fades

"Arthur I can save them," said Merlin with a serious voice.

"W-what-, Merlin there's nothing you can do to save them, I can't it's...", Arthur was trying to explain to Merlin.

"Arthur I can save them," Merlin said again leaving no room for argument.

"How?" Arthur said skeptically.

There was a pause. Merlin was readying himself, now was a good time, he thought. \

"Watch me."

And with that, he broke the cuffs off his wrists and the chains fell with a resounding clank. Arthur stared wide-eyed at the chains now resting on the cold, dirty dungeon floor. As Arthur turned his face back to Merlin's he caught the golden glow fading from his ocean blue eyes.

Betrayal flashed across Arthur's face. He didn't understand, how could Merlin have betrayed him all this time. He was the only one Arthur could trust, his one and only confidant. He was trying to convince himself he didn't just see that, but that little voice in his head was yelling at Arthur to get his sword and run that traitor through.

_That voice sounded a lot like his father. But this was Merlin, he couldn't kill Merlin. He could never._

Merlin watched Arthur's face he saw the hurt and the betrayal. He's seen that before with Morgana's leaving, with Gwen's affair, and with Agravine's betrayal. And now he was the one who caused it. He knew that his normal life as Arthur's servant was over, but as long as Arthur lives nothing else matters.

Merlin then stood up. He knew Arthur wouldn't forgive him but, they needed to go. He still had to free the rest of the knights. He looked at Arthur's cuffs and with a flash of his eyes they broke off as well. Arthur's face looked up, Merlin looked away he didn't want to see the hurt again, he'd face it later.

"Arthur," Merlin said gently.

Arthur turned to look Merlin in the eyes but he noticed Merlin wasn't looking at him and he sighed.

"What," he said in a defeated tone.

Merlin gulped, "Let's get the rest of the knights and leave, you can deal with 'this' later."

He said as to get Arthur moving. Arthur complied and let himself be led along a winding corridor that looked to go on forever. He was trying to put all his jumbled thoughts back in order, As he followed Merlin out.

They came upon an overarching doorway. Past it, there were rows upon rows of cells just like the one they came out from. Merlin just kept walking, like he knew exactly where to go. He probably did, Arthur thought, him knowing magic and all.

They stopped in front of a cell and saw Gwaine, Elyan, Percival, and Leon sitting with their heads down. Gwaine looked up at the sound.

"Princess? Merlin?" He smiled wide.

All the other knights looked up and smiled. Merlin gave a tiny smile but it didn't reach his eyes. He chanced a quick glance at Arthur but there wasn't even a hint of a smile on his face. So Merlin put his head down in guilt. Gwaine watched the interaction.

"Merlin, what's wrong?" He asked worried for his friend.

Merlin looked back at Gwaine about to answer, when Arthur spoke, shutting Merlin up on the spot.

"Do it."

All the knights looked confused.

Leon spoke up, "Do what sire?"

Arthur sighed,

"Not you, him,"

He pointed to Merlin

"Do it." Merlin gulped again. He was scared. But he did as Arthur asked with no back talk like normal. He raised his hand and chanted under his breath. His eyes flashed a molten gold before slowly fading out. As the gold disappeared all the chains fell off. The knights all were staring at Merlin with shock well written in there faces.

They then looked at Arthur in question of what to do. But this time before Arthur could answer they all heard a bell ring out through the dungeon, followed by yells and shouts. Merlin quickly unlocked the cell and made a motion to follow. The knights didn't move still too shocked by the revelation of Merlin having magic, but when the sounds got closer they had no choice but to follow.

They made their way out of the fortress, in no time with Merlin guiding them. Once they were a good distance away, they stopped running to catch their breath. Merlin was with the group, but not. He was there yet standing quite far from the rest of them. He was slowly breaking down inside his mind because now it was time for Arthur to decide what was going to happen to Merlin.

He was edging himself farther from the group, but he wouldn't run, this was something he had to face.

_For his and Arthur's destiny. _


	2. A Man Called Strength

Arthur caught his breath. He was surprised they made it without a fuss. But then again. He looked at Merlin with a new feeling of uneasiness.

_Merlin has _**_MAGIC_**_. He is a sorcerer; Merlin betrayed him. Merlin's like everyone else. He felt hurt. _

Merlin was the only person he trusted with everything. He would tell Merlin all his deepest darkest fears. Merlin knew too much. Arthur didn't know what to do. He was at a loss because this was usually the time he would ask for Merlin's council. But that wasn't possible anymore. Merlin was no longer his goofy clumsy manservant, _cough*best friend*cough; he_ was now a traitor to the crown.

A betrayer of Arthur. He was a sorcerer an evil... Evil, Arthur sighed. He couldn't picture Merlin as evil. Merlin, in his mind, was the perfect picture of everything innocent and good. He turned his head to see Merlin behind him in his usual spot next to Arthur.

_But he wasn't there_. Arthur's head shot up, looking wildly for Merlin, scared that he escaped and ran. But there at the end of the group, slowly inching himself further away from the group, was Merlin. Yet not his usual self. He looked broken, hurt, scared, _betrayed._

Arthur thought it was comical since he should be the one thinking that Merlin betrayed him, but, it was Merlin. No matter the scenario, Merlin being genuinely evil, wouldn't form a thought in his head. Ahhh, this was going to be the death of him. Merlin was going to be the death of him one way or another. He stood tall and stalked towards Merlin. His mind was already made up, but it doesn't mean Merlin shouldn't understand how he felt about his betrayal.

Merlin caught his breath while getting as much distance as he could from Arthur, with not actually trying to run away. He watched Arthur stand there with mixed emotions crossing his face. He was probably deciding how much he could hurt Merlin. Merlin sighed.

He looked down and was about to cry when he heard the sounds of footfalls getting ever so closer. He tilted his head as high as he would in front of his king because who else would walk so confidently as if he owned everything around him. Merlin's royal blue eyes met Arthur's stormy eyes filled with hurt and betrayal, with hints of anger directed straight at Merlin. The knights all moved to follow his king. Yet, most of their steps were more hesitant than their trusty kings.

Arthur stood himself in front of Merlin. Tilting his chin, like a child about to throw a tantrum.

"How long?"

Merlin wasn't sure at first, but now was the time for the truth. He shot his eyes downcast in such an un-Merlin way.

"Since I was born...Sire."

Merlin was acting differently, and it was effectively pissing Arthur off. People with magic were supposed to be evil; they were supposed to boast about their prowess; they were not supposed to act like that. And that_ little_ fact pissed Arthur off to no end. Why didn't Merlin make this easy? Then Arthur chuckled, Merlin never made things easy.

"That's not possible; you have to learn magic. Don't lie to me, Sorcerer."

Arthur watched as Merlin flinched at the title Arthur gave him. He felt terrible but quickly sobered himself up because Merlin had lied to him this whole time. Was nothing real? Arthur felt how Merlin looked.

"Sire...I'm not lying. My mother told me I could move things before I could speak. I've always had magic."

Merlin said as if trying to convince Arthur of this one thing as it was so important.

Arthur believed him, but mainly because he really couldn't deal with this Merlin.

"You know practicing sorcery is punishable by death. So why come to Camelot, did you come to take the throne or do you have a death wish."

Arthur wondered how dumb Merlin could be, coming to Camelot knowing what was there for him, he really was an idiot.

"No, Art-Sire, I wasn't after the throne. I was there to protect you, to be your friend. I'm here to serve you."

Arthur felt Merlin's words; they resonated within him. He felt the truth shine through his words, and he believed him, and _god, he forgives the idiot, _but it _still_ hurts. It hurts to have his trust broken by someone he trusts. It's every time, and each person who betrays him is closer and closer to his heart. And Merlin felt like the final piece holding him together. And he was trying to see the light in Merlin's words, but this voice in the far reaches of his mind was telling him _'_**_Merlin should die and that he should stick his sword through his heart.' _**But Arthur tries to block that voice out. He grips his sword handle to steady his flowing thoughts, but it brings about some reactions he didn't mean.

Gwaine was in quiet awe. His best friend, Merlin, had **Magic**. He's not an idiot. He knows people who practice magic are evil, but just thinking of Merlin as evil makes him want to laugh. But he knew this situation wasn't funny. He was a knight of Camelot, of course, he'd follow Arthur to the ends of the earth in battle, but he wouldn't abandon Merlin. He cared for Merlin more than Arthur. And if that meant standing in the way of Arthur killing Merlin. _Then he'd side with magic. He'd do it for Merlin._

So when Arthur gripped his hilt, there was no thought. Gwaine moved. He stepped in front of Merlin, adjusting himself entirely in front of him, blocking him from Arthur. He also readied himself for a battle. He, in turn, gripped his hilt, waiting for the inevitable strike.

At the same moment, Merlin was shocked, twice actually. When Arthur gripped the hilt, he thought that this was it; he would accept his fate if Arthur chooses his death, then he would die here, but he was sad that he couldn't spend more time with everyone.

Then Merlin couldn't believe what was happening again when Gwaine stepped up from behind Arthur and stood in front of him, blocking him from Arthur's view. He didn't understand why he was doing what he was doing. But he realized quite quickly when he reached for his sword as well. Merlin was filled with shallow happiness that Gwaine had accepted him. Yet he didn't like what he was making his friends do, because of him.

He grabbed Gwaine and tried to move him. He didn't want him hurt because of him. But Gwaine held fast. Merlin's eyes met Arthur's, and for a second, he swears he saw Arthur trying not to laugh, but he must have imagined it because the stone-cold mask was back again. And as hurtful as before. Merlin felt like breaking.


	3. Magic In Merlin

_**Notes: **_

_**Ah, hello... it's been two years... I may have written this chapter but forgot to ever post it. oops... Anyway, I'm just glad I updated it and didn't abandon it.**_

_**As for my readers, I for some reason never uploaded it here... I think I thought I did and since I hadn't updated in two years I just didn't realize. But for y'all, it's just like you got another update so no worries.**_

/

Arthur watched Gwaine. He saw him move in front of Merlin. He felt betrayed by the man. He was his king. He should be standing by him. Arthur notices Merlin trying to pull Gwaine back. But what surprised him was what Merlin said.

"Gwaine, thank you but don't. This is on me, not you."

He then looks at Arthur,

"Sire..."

Arthur bristles at the word, it sounded so un-Merlin that it hurt and showed the reality of the situation.

"Whatever judgment you think I deserve I'll accept..."

Gwaine interrupted him,

"What! No, if you think I going to stand here while he cuts you down."

But Merlin shot him a look and gave him the Gaius' eyebrow.

"Gwaine, I won't sacrifice a friend to save myself, if you let me finish. I was saying I'll accept whatever you say if you let me explain myself first."

Gwaine looked upset still but quieted down after getting reprimanded by the person he was trying to save. Arthur was thinking about Merlin's terms. He didn't want to kill Merlin. He didn't think he could, truly, but the law condemns sorcerers. Yet he wasn't in Camelot so he guesses he could hear him out.

"Fine Speak." Arthur's heart melted a little. At the joy and hope in Merlin's face. Like what Arthur just said made him happy even in this situation. No matter what his darker thoughts told him. Merlin could never seem evil.

Merlin was ecstatic. Arthur was going to hear him out, there was a slim chance. But a chance. He smiled deeply at Arthur to show he appreciated the chance.

"Well, I didn't choose to do magic."

That earned a scoff from Arthur and a look of disbelief from the other knights except for Gwaine.

"...I was born with it. It's rare, I was told by my mum that I could move things before I could talk. She said it would scare her half to death. She was scared someone would find out."

Leon spoke up,

"But that's impossible, You can't be born with it."

Arthur seemed to nod along. He didn't want to think about what Merlin was saying. Because if that was the case, how many children died for no reason, during the purge. And might still be dying because magic condemns them from birth. He wanted to puke at the thought.

"But I was, so was Morgana, though she's not the best example of a sorcerer."

"Most people have to study for years to learn the amount of magic that I have but where would I have studied it. There's nowhere to get information on magic unless maybe you go to the druids, but there a peaceful group. So there was really no way I could have learned it. My mother does not know magic. I've been alone for so long. I would've told you but I was scared. I'm a _coward_!"

I finished lamely.

Both Arthur and Gwaine had similar thoughts, which consisted of:**_ Merlin is not a coward. More like he's the bravest man I've ever met._ **They both looked shocked and dumbfounded at Merlin's little speech. Arthur especially, his mask of cold indifference slowly fell, and just pure shock and feelings were on display, gone was a king, and in its place was just Arthur, the Arthur that was Merlin's best friend. If only Merlin lifted his head, he'd see that Arthur could never kill him. Gwaine's face was shocked but slowly becoming a mixture of respect and pure glee. Gwaine's thought drifted between future adventures with a magic-wielding Merlin, and full respect of all his deeds that may have gone unrecognized in retrospect. Gwaine was slowly turning to Merlin with the rush of unexplored adventures behind his eyes.

/

_**Notes: **_

_**Thanks for sticking with, I can't promise when the update will happen, but I will update I think...**_


End file.
